Vampires and Love Stories
by ana anonymous
Summary: Bella never believed the scary stories her older brother Emmett told her about monsters. But when she moves to Forks to live with her dad, will she discover that the monsters from his stories actually exist? not AH, give it a try? better than it sounds...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for the entire story: I do not own the characters, just the plotline.**

Imagine your life. Imagine that you have a brother, a father and a mother (hopefully you at least have the latter two). Now, imagine that your mother and father "no longer each other" (now there's a line every single child of a broken home hears).

Okay, okay, so I wouldn't exactly call my family "broken." But we do have a strange family dynamic. See, my mother, Renee, left my father, Charlie before anyone knew about little old me. She took my older brother, Emmett, and left the rainy forests of Forks, Washington. Eight months later, I showed up into the world.

Emmett and I spent many a summer, spring and winter break visiting our father, and during one of these jaunts up to the northwest, our loving mom literally stumbled into a new relationship (I had to get my grace from somewhere). Phil was great, and we never had a single problem with him, until the two of them came home and announced to my brother and I that they were to be married.

Of course, they decided to tell us this during one of my brother's emotional teen phases. He was… displeased, to say the very least. After much deliberation, it was decided that my older brother would be moving to forks, taking up residence in Charlie's house. Charlie couldn't have been more pleased, but I saw it as the end of an era, the end of our adventures.

Now, imagine your loving, sometimes overbearing mother telling you how much she doesn't mind staying with you while her minor league baseball husband travels. Imagine how bad of a liar she can be. I knew my mother felt guilty about leaving either of us alone for too long, and frankly, I missed my teddy bear. After three years of not having him as a permanent fixture in my life, I needed some good bonding time, so I made the same decision he had: Forks.

So as I sat on the small tin can excuse for a plane, flying from Seattle to Port Angeles, I couldn't bring myself to really feel any unease. I would get to know my father, really get to know him. I would get to have at least a year with my brother before he went off to college, _if _he went off to college. And I could make my mother and my stepfather happy. A win-win-win-win situation.

* * *

I knew how strong my brother was. I knew it, and still, two seconds with his arms wrapped around me, I was shocked at how quickly I lost my ability to breathe. "yeah… Emmett… Emmett. No air… is getting to my brain!" I gasped.

One sheepish grin from my brother and my heart melted. "Sorry, jelly belly. I'm just," and he picked me up again "so fucking happy! You have no idea how excited Dad and I have been! Like, dude! We were all 'oh shit! A female in the man cave!' but then we thought about it and I told him all about how much fun we used to have and we just got all revved up and stuff!"

"Ha!" Man cave? And since when did my darling brother call me dude? "Nice vocabulary there, Em. And haven't I begged you over and over again not to call me that ridiculous nickname?"

"I do not recall such frivolous requests." I had to slap his smug smirk off his face.

"Well, start remembering."

"It's going to be so great with us in school together. And you can hang out with all my friends! Belly, they're so fucking awesome!"

"Bell-uh. And I'm excited to meet them too. Do they know about me?"

"No genius, I thought I would surprise them all. Tell them we found you on the side of the street and claimed you as our own." Sarcastic little bug.

"I've missed you so much." I pulled him into a hug again, which he over-enthusiastically returned.

"C'mon, let's get back to the house, Charlie cooked tonight, he's so damn eager to see you!"

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two more hugs from Emmett and one semi-awkward hug from Charlie later I learned my first lesson: never let Charlie in the kitchen. I mean, I had to at least give him props, he did _try_ to cook, but just… no. After my stomach tried rejecting the substance he called fish, my dear father conceded that he was no culinary genius and we ordered a pizza.

Now that we had proper sustenance in our stomachs, I dragged Emmett into my room and made him help me unpack. The room was once a guest room, so the walls were a neutral beige color and the bedspread was nondescript. Charlie had tried to do something nice (again) and had bought a few posters of child television stars. Apparently he thought girls of all ages would like the latest annoying little Disney twit.

"Yeah… uh. We didn't really know what your favorite color was or anything so I told dad not to go painting it pink" Emmett mumbled. He was laying face down on my bed and looked like he was about to fall asleep. I grabbed a pillow and swatted him on the head with it, making him fall off the bed in surprise. "What the fuck was that for?"

"If I recall correctly, and I do, you came up here to help me unpack and to keep me company on my first official night in Forks. Remember?"

"Geez, sorry for wanting to get some shut eye."

"Why, dear brother? Got some lusty lover keeping you up at night?" I wiggled my eyebrows while I teased him. I wasn't an idiot: my brother was a pretty good-looking guy. But, strangely enough, when I said this, he blushed and sank his head back into a pillow. "What did I say?"

"Just forget it, okay?" he muttered. I sat there in silence, watching him breathe slowly as though he were trying to dispel some horrible thought. And then, like a flash of genius, I realized. So I stood up, sat at the edge of my bed, and gently shoved his shoulder.

"What's her name, Em?"

He sighed dejectedly. "Rosalie Hale. Rosalie 'legs for days' Hale. Rosalie 'doesn't look at a single guy' Hale." Oh dear.

"Well, brother, if she doesn't realize how amazing you are, she isn't worth it. Okay?" I rubbed his back. "You're the most amazing guy in the world, and she doesn't know what she's missing. She's probably some stupid blonde." He looked up at me curiously.

"How did you know she was blonde?"

I shrugged. "I know my older brother." He stuck his tongue out. In turn, I jumped on him and hugged him tight. "I'm really happy I get to live with you again, Emmett. It sucked not having you around all the time."

"Same here, belly. Look, I'm tired. How about we unpack your stuff tomorrow after we get some shut eye?" I kissed his cheek and he got up to leave. "Night Belly."

"it's Bella, god damnit." His chuckle faded as he walked down the hall.

* * *

I was in Forks for one entire week without seeing the sun once. So much for the summer weather: the big ball of gas was hidden behind the cloudy skies. Emmett tried taking me hiking, across the street in the woods by our house, but after about ten steps (and three stumble-and-falls), he had to pick me up and carry me home. In turn, I tried to teach both him and Charlie the basics of cooking, but after Emmett destroyed a metal pan when he left the egg in there for too long, I decided that I would be the sole chef in this family.

"So Bella, you ready for your first day of school?" Charlie asked me. He had stayed later then usual, wanting to be there to wish me luck on my first day at Forks High. I just nodded and tried not to heave. Emmett saw my grimace and laughed.

"What's up, Belly? Nervous? You're the sister of Emmett Swan, girly, so no way are you gonna have a hard time." He slapped me on the back, gently of course. I smiled.

"Thanks, Em," My smile disappeared." But if I hear you call me that name even once when we step on school property, I will kill you in your sleep." Charlie nearly snorted his coffee through his nose.

"Well, kids, have a good first day." Charlie stood up and kissed me on the forehead. He shot a meaningful look at Emmett and grabbed his belt and gun.

"What was that about?" I asked him as I took our plates and tossed them in the sink to soak. He chuckled softly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, he just wants me to keep my eye on you, make sure you don't get into any trouble today. Now c'mon, let's go, huh? We don't want to be late." He grabbed his bag and I ran upstairs to get mine, meeting him in his grotesquely huge Jeep. He had to help me into it, and into the seatbelt, laughing the entire time.

He told me about the teachers he had harassed and loved while he drove (like a maniac) to the school. We had a mere five minutes until classes started and we still had to get my schedule and map of the buildings.

While walking me to the small building labeled as the office, Emmett sucked in his breath and his face reddened. I looked in the direction he was facing, and my heart skipped a beat.

They were beautiful, for certain, and lounging against a silver volvo. I immediately picked the one Emmett called Rosalie: she really did have legs for days. There was another blonde, this one a male, and taller then even Rosalie. He had his arms wrapped loosely around an incredibly short girl, with spiky black hair. Still sitting in his car was a bronze haired boy.

The short girl locked eyes with me, and I sputtered when I saw the color of her eyes. A bright, rich gold looked back at my brown. Emmett looked down at me, his face an odd color and wisdom in his eyes. "Yeah, Bella. I know."

**Reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I help you, Mr. Swan?" the lady behind the front desk asked my brother. He smiled and threw an arm around my shoulder, pulling me with him closer to the grim faculty member.

"Oh dear Mrs. Cope, surely you've heard of my delightful younger sister? She's new in town and we're here to get her schedule." Emmett's smile was almost enough to make me break into giggles, but Mrs. Cope fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Five minutes later, we left with my schedule, a map of the buildings, and two late passes, since Emmett insisted on walking me to my first class.

Standing in front of the entrance to the building that housed my first class, Emmett looked me in the eyes and snickered, sensing my fears. "Any problems, come find me. Any males trying to cop a feel, come find me. Any chicks being glorified bitches, come find me. No one messes with my little sister." I hugged him, grabbed my slip, and ducked inside.

Mr. Dotson presided over English. Even though I was five minutes late he still wasn't there, so it was controlled chaos in the room of high-schoolers left on their own.

God, I hate being the new kid.

The girls wouldn't give me a second look until they noticed that the guys were staring at me; then, the only looks I got from the female half were ones of disdain. I kept my head down and walked quickly towards the only empty seat I saw, hoping it didn't already belong to someone else.

The little spiky-haired goddess sat in the chair next to the one I sank into. Shyly, I glanced at her through my shield of hair. She had a twinkle in her gold eyes, and a soft smile playing on her lips.

Mr. Dotson stumbled into the building then, and I didn't get a chance to talk to the girl. But I felt her eyes burning holes into my face the entire period.

* * *

Lunch arrived, and I rushed out the door to find Emmett before I had to go into the cafeteria. I hadn't succeeded in talking to anyone, as my nerves got in the way and I was late to every class so none of us could tale anyways.

While stumbling around, peering at my map and trying to find the cafeteria, I felt a bump and dropped my things. I bent down to start picking them up, and saw two graceful hands grabbing my papers before they blew away. The short girl with those eyes had bumped into me. "Sorry," I blushed.

Her eyes twinkled more than they had in English. "It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said, her voice syrupy but not saccharine. "Alice Cullen."

"Bella Swan."

"I know who you are." Alice Cullen's eyes shone with an unspoken knowledge. She made me curious. They also made me self-conscious. I lowered my eyes and shuffled the papers in my hands, trying to gain the courage to try and talk to someone this startlingly beautiful.

But when I looked up, she was gone.

Thank god Emmett wasn't hard to find. I recognized some of the people at his table from classes. "Bella! Over here! Yo, fucker, move over. My sister's sitting here."

I sat down, not even bothering to get lunch from the line since I lost my appetite. Instead, I grabbed a pudding from my brother's tray, thinking that could tide me over until dinner. "So, introduce me, Em."

Deacon, Jarett, and Chase were in Emmett's grade, while Jessica, Lauren, and Mike were in mine. I recognized Jessica from my trig class and Mike from Spanish. Lauren was sitting in front of me in English. "So, Isabella, how do you like being in Forks?" she sniffed, as though something stank under her nose.

I opened my mouth, but before I could reply, Emmett cut in. "It's just Bella, Lauren. Not sure if you're on the rag or not, but is that any way to treat the new girl?" she just smiled pretentiously at him and stood up, giving some excuse about a teacher meeting. As soon as she left, Mike laughed and leaned closer to me

"She's just jealous because there's another cute girl taking her attention," he winked. I tried to suppress my shudder. Mike Newton was a nice kid, but something about him gave me the creeps. Jessica laughed as though he was the funniest person in school. Well, that sure isn't subtle.

"So, Bella, how are you enjoying Forks?" she giggled at me. I told her about trying to hike and how the weather here was so much different than in Phoenix. She laughed at the right parts and asked questions, eager to keep the conversation going. I was glad I wouldn't have to be the shy girl saying nothing on my first day in school.

Alice Cullen was sitting with Rosalie and the other two at a table in the corner; none of them were talking or laughing or even really eating. Playing with their food, maybe, but I didn't see any of them take a bite. Jessica noticed I was staring. "The Cullen kids are gorgeous, aren't they?"

I nodded. She continued, voice low and confidential but excited, as though the Cullen children were her favorite subject to talk about. "They never talk to anyone unless they absolutely have to. Their father, doctor Cullen, works at the hospital, and Mrs. Cullen does something with home renovation, not entirely sure.

"Anyways, the kids are all adopted. Edward is the bronze haired one, and Alice is the little raven-haired girl. Jasper, the blonde guy, is Rosalie's twin sister. Esme Cullen can't have children, so she adopted them into her freaky brood. I swear, it's common knowledge that Alice and Jasper go at it, I'm just waiting for Rosalie and Edward to get together, perfect their creepy pseudo-incestual family." Emmett's eyes narrowed when Jessica mentioned Rosalie getting together with Edward, and I knew he was biting his tongue to keep from saying something about Rosalie.

Alice caught my eye and smirked, and I had to smile back. She silently mimicked Jessica from all the way across the cafeteria and a laugh exploded from my chest. Unfortunately, I had been drinking from my glass when I laughed, and a whole bunch of soda went down the wrong tube.

At least it got me out of Bio and Gym classes.

* * *

It wasn't until later, when I was waiting for Emmett to get to the parking lot so that we could go home, that I saw Alice Cullen again. One second, I was standing alone, and the next, there she was.

"Don't believe everything you hear about my family." She sighed, leaning against Emmett's jeep.

"So you and Jasper aren't dating?" I asked, turning towards her. She was so quiet; I couldn't believe I didn't notice her coming up to me. She giggled.

"Oh, no, Jazzy and I _are_ together, but my mother isn't trying to match-make over at my house. And Edward and Rose will never ever get together. You don't seem like the type of girl to just believe high school gossip." Alice stuck out her tongue and pretended to gag.

I giggled. "Well, I don't. I was just trying to be nice, make conversation. I'm more of a 'get to know people before I judge them' type of girl." Her smile grew bigger and she was about to say something, before she went into a short daze.

Snapping out of her state, she spun around towards where her family was waiting by their silver Volvo. She grabbed me in a quick friendly hug, yelled "Gotta go, bye Bella!" and scurried out to her family.

Emmett walked up to me, opening my door and lifting me in. running around to his side and getting in, he grinned at me and nodded towards the Volvo that was pulling out of the parking lot. "What was that all about?"

**review, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't see why you don't just ask her out, Em." I sighed, leaning back into my desk chair. Emmett was sprawled across my bed, burying his face in the pillows.

I had gone through my conversation with Alice Cullen on the ride home, and he told me that I had probably been the first student at Forks High to actually hold a conversation with a Cullen. Emmett had been to see Dr. Cullen two years ago, right after they moved here, for a sprained wrist, and he had been nice enough apparently. I knew it was only a matter of time before I ended up in his patient's chair.

"Because, Belly, every single time I see her I almost swallow my tongue. Trying to speak to her would be… harmful to my ego."

"Jesus, Emmett, in four years, you are going to be laying right where you are now, moaning over how you should have taken a chance. I'm going to want to be sleeping in that bed. So please tell me you'll try even just talking to Rosalie Hale?" I ruffled his hair and tried to make him smile, but I knew my little speech was strange coming from me. I mean, had Emmett and I switched places, I never would have been able to talk to the person I wanted.

And he knew it.

"C'mon, I need to make dinner. I was thinking simple and easy, grilled cheese and tomato soup?" he was out of the room before I could even look at him, and I heard the refrigerator door pulled open downstairs.

"Need me to stay and taste test?" he asked me when I got downstairs. I giggled and nodded, I couldn't get enough of my brother bear. "I'll try and talk to her, I will. I promise. "

"Good, Em. I want to see you happy, with someone who appreciates you." He threw a dishtowel at me. "So how was your first day of senior year?"

"I've been with these people for three years, Belly, so it was the same as every other year. How about you? Did the kids play nice today?" he grumbled. I knew he was thinking about the male kids.

"Other than your creepy friend Mike, and the bitch Lauren, everyone was fine." I replied, not even looking at him since I was focused on cooking dinner. "Thank god Charlie's not going to be in tonight, or I would have had to make real food for dinner," I joked. He snorted into his soda and I popped the tomato soup on the stove to heat up before taking a seat across from him.

"Mike's nice, but you're right, he is a creep." Emmett agreed with me in what appeared to be a delayed reaction. "Hey, you call mom lately?" that reminded me.

"Shit, I forgot." Jumping up, I used the house phone and dialed my mother's new number in Jacksonville. There was no answer though. "I'll just try again tomorrow," I told him, knowing it would be weeks before she checked her messages.

"You're not thinking about doing anything with Newton, are you?" Emmett was eyeing me curiously. When I looked at him blankly, not knowing who Newton was, he clarified: "Mike."

I could feel my face scrunch up. "Ew, Em. No way." I thought about the beautiful bronze haired Cullen, and busied myself back at the stove to hide my blush. As soon as the grilled cheese was done and the soup warmed up, we dug in, Emmett eating both of his sandwiches and one of my own. "So," I asked, trying to be casual. "Rosalie and Edward don't date other people? I mean, Alice told me they would never date each other, but you haven't seen them with anyone else?"

God was I a horrible actress. He knew what was up. "No, Bella. Just… no. At least I can rest assured that he wont be interested in you, the pretty new girl. It'll help me sleep better." He picked up our plates and bowls and tossed them in the sink. "Listen to me," he wagged his finger. "You know this isn't a jibe against you, but with Edward Cullen there is no chance. Every single girl has thrown herself at him, but no dice. I think he's probably gay. So I don't want you getting hurt, okay? I love you and want to protect you, but I know girls get their hearts broken over stupid crushes."

He was dead serious. "Okay, okay, Em. I'll stop thinking like that." he smiled, kissed my forehead, and ruffled my hair. "I have homework to do, will you wash the dishes for me?"

"Sure, sure," he waved me away. "Get your shit done."

* * *

As soon as I walked into lunch the next day, Alice found me and invited me to her table. "I really want to get to know you, and maybe be your friend?" she pleaded with huge eyes. "I know what it's like being the new kid." I hesitantly agreed. When she was turned away, I caught Emmett's eye, raised my eyebrows and pointed at the petite girl. He looked bemused.

Jasper was sitting at the table already when I walked up with Alice. She put her tray down, sat next to him, and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Jasper, this is Bella, Chief Swan's daughter, and Emmett Swan's sister." He nodded in my direction and said hello in a soft southern voice.

"Nice to meet you, miss Bella." His eyes were golden, like his girlfriend's was, except his were a shade or two darker. "So, what grade are you in?"

"Junior." He replied that he was a senior, along with Rosalie, and had a few classes with Emmett. "He seems to be a really nice kid." I was glad that least one Cullen (or Hale) seemed to like my brother.

And then Rosalie and Edward showed up.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows in a perfect imitation of the Lauren girl from yesterday, and Edward paid me no attention. "Uh, hello there." Rosalie stated, in a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here' tone.

"Bella is sitting with us today." Alice stated firmly, and Rosalie stared at her for a moment before placing her tray directly across from mine, giving me a tight smile. "Rosalie Hale." She held out her hand. I took it, holding in a gasp from it's coldness. my heart started racing from nerves, being surrounded by all these beautiful people.

Edward's head suddenly snapped towards me, his eyes black as pitch. The rest of the small group seemed to tense towards him, and Jasper reached across the table to grasp his shoulder. "Hey, Edward, let's go outside, huh? I need to get into your precious Volvo." Funnily enough, it seemed more as though he forced Edward out of the room then walked with him.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." I told Alice, and Rosalie snorted. Alice just threw her a dark glance before shaking her head at me.

"Of course it wasn't, Bella. There's just too much estrogen around here for the boys. Don't be offended, and don't think you can't sit with us, okay?" I had just been about to say that maybe we shouldn't do this again.

"I don't know, Alice…" I didn't want Edward to feel like he couldn't sit with his family because of me. She just rolled her eyes and moved on with the conversation, asking about classes and teachers.

When the lunch bell rang, I got up to go find the biology room, since I had missed class the day before because of my lunchtime mishap. The teacher, Mr. Banner, gave me a few sheets of paper with a syllabus and other things I should know for the class, and a textbook. Looking around, he paused when he saw the only empty table in the room. "Hmmm. You can partner with Mr. Cullen, but he seems to be skipping today." He muttered, pointing at that one table while looking around his desk for a detention slip for the elusive Edward.

I sank into my seat, wondering what the hell I had done to cause Edward Cullen to skip class.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward Cullen didn't show up to school for the rest of the week, or for the week after that. I didn't want to get another lecture from Emmett and was too shy to ask Alice about it, so I spent a lot of time silently wondering what had happened to make him hate me.

Thursday after my second week of school, Emmett and I drove home only to see the familiar red truck of our family friends', the Blacks. Billy and Jake had come around a few times for games, with Jake and Emmett sitting around with the dads while I either hid in my bedroom or made dinner.

But tonight, Emmett and Jake lounged around my room (with my darling brother occupying he entire bed and Jake sprawled on the floor) with me and we shared stories of our childhood.

"And then there was the time where I told Bella about aliens and that they were allergic to Windex! Oh man! She ended up walking around with mom's Windex bottle for weeks! That was so fucking hilarious!" Emmett howled with laughter and Jake chuckled lightly. I think he was trying to spare my feelings.

"Emmett, shut up! Your stories freaked me out! What about the one about mimes! Or the ones about ventriloquist dolls! Or vampires, zombies, werewolves, cyclops, mummies… Jesus Emmett, right now I can't remember why I like you so much! All your damn stories scarred me for life!"

Emmett opened his mouth to reply but Jacob beat him to it. "You want a good story, guys? I've got a good story." Emmett raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Jake grabbed a pillow and hit Emmett over the head with it. "You know how us Native Americans have our folklore. Well, we have ties to both werewolves and vampires."

I didn't like how this was turning out. "Uh, guys, I think I might go downstairs and grab another slice of pizza, maybe-"

"Bella, don't wuss out. You're staying and listening to Jake's story, got it?" Em's face was lit up with anticipation; I knew he was thinking of all the different ways he could taunt me if I freaked out at the age of 17.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Well, you know how people think Native Americans are all spiritual and woods-y and animal-like?" he asked. When we nodded, his smile turned impish. "Us Quileutes could apparently morph into wolves when there was danger, so I guess you could call us werewolves."

"Bark for me," Emmett snickered. I didn't really see how this was a scary story.

"Shut up, Emmett. Our danger came in the form of vampires. We were protectors, making sure the tribe was safe from "cold ones" and keeping bloodsuckers away from our lands. Too many of our people apparently died from vampire attacks, both humans and wolves.

"A new group of vampires showed up, and the werewolf pack of the time went to get rid of them. But they were different; they had golden eyes and promised that they didn't hurt humans. So we made a treaty." Golden eyes?

"Anyhow, they left eventually, coming back a few years ago, if you believe the stories. Personally, I don't think the Cullen's are vampires, and if they were, I'm sure they wouldn't be the ones who came nearly a century ago. Billy likes to tell the story, but I think it's all a bunch of bullshit. Werewolves? Vampires? This stuff is only possible in Hollywood, man." He grinned at me, and I smiled back. Emmett yawned and rolled his eyes.

"Boring! I thought you said it was a good story, Jake." I swatted him on the head.

"I thought it was a good story, Jacob. Ignore my brother, he's not exactly tactful."

"It's alright," Jake shrugged. "I didn't think it was all that great either. Just some folklore none of us really believe in."

* * *

"That was a good game," Charlie told the two of us after the Blacks had left. "I'm knackered, think I'm going to head in early." We both said our goodnights and he ascended the stairs. "Don't you two stay up too late; school tomorrow."

As soon as he left, I fell onto the couch and Emmett took the lounge chair. "Vampires, huh?" I giggled at my brother, to which he replied with a snort. "I could totally see it. Oh definitely. Rosalie Hale and her siblings are all _vampires_, sucking the blood out of people."

"Well, Jacob did say they didn't kill humans." Emmett joked. "But seriously, when are you going to invite your favorite person in the whole wide world to sit at the all exclusive Cullen table?"

I scrunched my nose. "Why would Mike want to sit with the Cullens? He doesn't seem to like them." Emmett cried out in mock shock and threw a cushion at me. "If you recall, I have asked, a few times, and you've chickened out all of those times. So don't blame me. Man up, grow a pair, and join us tomorrow."

"Grow a pair? Grow a pair? Fine, Belly, you have yourself a deal. I'll 'grow a pair' and I will see you at your lunch table tomorrow." His stern look melted away when he got up to hug me. "Now let's get some sleep, huh?"

**review please.**


End file.
